Pastillitas de amor
by Liraire
Summary: Porque la vida conyugal tiene sus momentos jodidos. Si no, pregúntales a Ichigo Kurosaki y Rukia Kuchiki.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ichigo y compañía son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**Nota:** Aizen es sexy... pueden patearme.

* * *

**Pastillita Uno**

**"Visitas"**

**

* * *

**

Ichigo, héroe de Karakura y la Sociedad de Almas, shinigami poderoso y fuera de serie, pateador del trasero de Aizen Sosuke en la última batalla de hace nueve años por la llave del Rey, doctor pediatra desde hace un año y esposo de Kuchiki Rukia desde hace unos meses.

Cualquiera diría que con tantos títulos, no tendría algo a que temerle –aunque esto no lo admitiría ni en su lecho de muerte- o por lo menos, que la causa de su pequeñísimo temor, no sería una _simple persona_. Pero ahí estaba nuevamente, tratando de hacer cambiar de opinión a su esposa y evitar su aciago destino.

—Pero Rukia, ya hemos ido hace poco.

—Han pasado cerca de cuatro semanas de la última vez, tenemos que ir hoy —expresó la Kuchiki firmemente.

—No es como si fuera a desaparecer si no vamos —contestó Kurosaki—, de seguro estará en este universo más tiempo que nosotros.

—No te lo he preguntado, vamos y se acabó —esta vez su esposo no la haría cambiar de opinión.

Ah, no señor, él no iría de ninguna jodida manera, prefería con mucho volver a pasar por el entrenamiento de diez días de Urahara o enfrentarse al lunático de Kenpachi.

Ya estaba cansado de tener que soportar las miraditas amenazantes cada vez que acompañaba a la enana a ese lugar.

Oh claro, usaría la excusa de la vez anterior, pensó el Kurosaki.

—En realidad, Rukia, no es que no quiera ir —exclamó el shinigami sustituto, y poniendo una mueca de cansancio en su rostro prosiguió—, lo que sucede es que estoy cansadísimo, todas las horas extras en el hospital me han dejado muerto de agotamiento.

Así que este idiota trataba de zafar con la excusa de la semana anterior, ya le enseñaría a no mentir tan descaradamente, pensaba la Kuchiki.

—Está bien, Ichigo, si estás tan cansado, mejor quédate en casa.

—¿En serio? —no podía creer que Rukia capitulara tan rápido.

—Claro, hombre, y para dejarte descansar y reponer todas tus fuerzas, la visita a Byakuya la extenderé por dos semanas.

—¿Qué?

—¿O mejor serían tres? —preguntó al aire Rukia—. Ya sé, para que ya no andes tan cansado en la próxima visita, dejaré de dormir contigo en la misma habitación por un mes.

—¿Qué? —se repitió como loro Kurosaki.

—Aunque es excesivo, tienes razón —continuó Rukia hablando con la mirada hacia el techo—. Dormiremos en la misma habitación… —aclaró bajando la mirada y mirandolo con semblante serio agregó—: pero no habrá nada de acción, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Y dándole la espalda a Ichigo comenzó a irse, rumbo a la casa de su _Nii-sama_.

—¿Nada de acción? —se preguntó Kurosaki, viendo irse a su esposa hacia la puerta. Hasta que el cerebro se le ilumino— ¡Oh, mierda! —terminó exclamando.

Y como poseído, empezó a correr tras su esposa.

—¡Rukia, espérame! —gritó Ichigo—. Ya no estoy cansado, quiero ir —prosiguió gritando, al ver a la shinigami acelerar el paso—. _Oi Rukia!_

Pero es que elegir entre soportar las miraditas asesinas de Byakuya Kuchiki y no tener acción con su esposa —y sabía que la muy miserable lo cumpliría—, prefería mil veces visitar alegremente al bueno de su cuñadito.

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

**FIN**

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

* * *

**Nota mía: **

Hoy fui a la farmacia en busca de unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, en el camino de vuelta se me ocurrió: ¿Y cómo serían este par casados y con los típicos problemas?

_Pastillitas de amor _será una serie de pequeños oneshots. Por ahí tal vez alguno continuación de otro, ya veremos ;)

Nos leemos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Ichigo y compañía son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**Nota: **Byakuya es sexy y puede despedazarme con Senbonzakura que seré feliz —tenía que escribirlo.

* * *

**Pastillita Dos**

**"Charlas"**

**

* * *

**

Aprovechando que la visita a la casa de su hermano se había extendido por dos días más, Rukia decidió asistir a la reunión de la asociación de mujeres shinigamis —al fin y al cabo esta se desarrollaba en un escondrijo de la mansión Kuchiki—. Ya llevaban cuarenta minutos debatiendo sobre un tema cuando Rangiku propuso un descanso y acercándose a la morena comenzó a charlar con ella.

—¿Cómo vas con Kurosaki? —preguntó la rubia teniente de la décima división.

—Como todo matrimonio —respondió Rukia—. Justo antes de salir de Karakura tuvimos una discusión porque él no quería venir.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió extrañada Matsumoto.

—Al parecer le tiene manía a _Nii-sama —_aseguró la menuda shinigami.

—Conociendo al capitán Kuchiki, ¿no será al revés?... —preguntó Matsumoto y continuó—… ¿Y cómo lo convenciste?

—Con un poco de persuasión femenina. Me sirvió de mucho la charla que tuvimos en la reunión anterior.

—Sabía que serviría —exclamó emocionada la teniente—. ¿No les dije que serviría? —les preguntó a las demás participantes de la reunión.

Estas, que se encontraban haciendo otras cosas, voltearon la mirada hacia Rukia y Rangiku ante las palabras de la última.

—¿El qué? —interrogó Ise Nanao.

Kiyone, Nemu y Yachiru aguardaron atentas la respuesta.

—La charla de persuasión femenina.

—Yo lo intente con el capitán Kyôraku y no evitó que se largara a beber sake y olvidara el trabajo —respondió un tanto ceñuda Nanao.

—¿Qué usaste para persuadirlo? —Matsumoto no entendía como Nanao había fallado teniendo tantas chances.

—Le dije que incineraría su capa floreada. Eso sólo logró que se pusiera más pesado y dijera que podía quedarme con ella, que él tenía veinte capas más —explicó Ise con un poco de escalofríos al recordar lo demás—. Y amenazó con darme un muñeco a su medida para acompañar la capa.

Las demás la miraron poco sorprendidas. Ya estaban acostumbrándose a las excentricidades del capitán de la octava división. También elevaron una pequeña oración por el desgraciado capitán, seguro que Nanao lo zurró por su osadía.

Matsumoto pasó olímpicamente de la respuesta de Nanao y aprovechando que tenía la atención de todas las presentes procedió a hacerle una pregunta a Rukia.

—Y dinos, Rukia… —habló Matsumoto—: ¿Kurosaki es tan _grande_ como parece?

Ante la pregunta indiscreta de la teniente, Rukia se atragantó con el té que estaba bebiendo, Kiyone se puso de los mil colores y Nanao, olvidándose de lo que estaba diciendo, las miró con las mejillas coloreadas mientras se acomodaba los lentes con el índice.

Nemu siguió imperturbable como siempre, y la presidenta del club, Yachiru, continuó comiendo sus golosinas sin entender nada.

La Kuchiki, después de dejar la taza sobre la mesa y usar una servilleta para limpiar los estragos, se puso a pensar de manera frenética una respuesta a la interrogante de la rubia. Sabía lo insistente que ésta podía ser, así que no le quedaba más que responder de alguna manera.

—¿Grande? —Rukia decidió hacerse la desentendida para ganar tiempo.

—Ya sabes —respondió Rangiku con una sonrisita—. Kurosaki tiene a la vista todo grande: sus manos, su cuerpo, sus pies y…

—Su zanpakutô —aportó Yachiru mientras desenvolvía una paleta.

—Exacto. Así que Rukia —prosiguió Matsumoto dispuesta a obtener una respuesta—: ¿Kurosaki tiene todo lo que no esta a la vista así de _grande_ como su Zangetsu?

—Bueno…verás…él… —a Rukia no le salían las palabras.

—Vamos, Rukia, aquí estamos sólo mujeres —la animó Rangiku—, puedes hablar en confianza.

—Pero aun así yo…—y al ver las caras de interesadas de todas aguardando la respuesta, se rindió. Sabía que no saldría de ahí hasta soltarlo todo, así que habló.

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

Ichigo andaba buscando a su esposa por toda la mansión, le habían dicho que Rukia se había ido a cierta reunión y estaba tratando de hallarla recorriéndolo todo. Ya venía siendo tiempo de que se fueran y no veía la hora de poder regresar a su _pacífica_ vida en el departamento de ambos.

Bueno, _pacífico_ no era un término que podía atribuirse a la vida de ambos. Pero el punto era que el departamento les pertenecía y ahí podían hacer lo que quisieran. Nada de insomnios, nada de no poder moverse porque su cuñadito podría entrar a la habitación de ambos con Senbonzakura lista y afilada.

¡Uy! Ese último pensamiento le causaba escalofríos, no entendía cómo Rukia no se daba cuenta de las miraditas que le lanzaba Byakuya. Aunque ya no eran tantas como antes, y sobre todo había dejado de llevar la mano a la empuñadura de su zanpakutô cada vez que le hablaba.

Y hablando del demonio, ahí venía por delante. Joder, no había forma de huir.

—Kurosaki —saludó fríamente el noble.

—Byakuya —respondió Ichigo. Le tenía cierto temorcito, pero no se amilanaría.

—Capitán Kuchiki para ti, mocoso —espetó Byakuya—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estaba buscando a Rukia y… —Ichigo se detuvo al ver a la morena acercarse hacia ellos en compañía de otras shinigamis.

El Kuchiki, viendo con quienes venía Rukia, soltó una maldición para sus adentros, ya se imaginaba qué habían estado haciendo. Y como no quería escuchar sus ridículas excusas de por qué habían invadido otra vez su mansión, procedió a usar su shunpo para desaparecer. Ya se encargaría más tarde de destruir el nuevo escondrijo de esas comadrejas.

Rukia aún estaba un poco avergonzada por todo lo que tuvo que contar. Creía que se podía salvar utilizando el pretexto de Yachiru y sus oídos no aptos para esa conversación, pero Nemu tenía que intervenir sacando una bolsa de dulces y lanzándola lejos para que la presidenta del club corriera como perro de caza detrás de ella. Esto selló su destino y tuvo que responder todas las preguntas de Rangiku.

Por suerte, ya estaba a unos pasos de llegar con Ichigo, para irse rápidamente de ahí.

—Chicas —las saludó Ichigo una vez estuvieron cerca. No entendía por qué Byakuya se había ido, pero vaya que lo agradecía.

—Kurosaki —le respondieron Kiyone, Nanao, Nemu y Rangiku. Yachiru aún no aparecía.

Estaban charlando de trivialidades y ya a punto de despedirse cuando el pelinaranja miró fijamente a Nemu. Ésta venia mirando casi desde el inicio de su conversación cierta parte de su anatomía y ya se sentía acosado.

Nemu, al percatarse de la mirada de Ichigo, alzó su vista y procedió a explicarse.

—Estoy pensando si es verdad lo que Rukia dijo sobre el Zangetsu de Kurosaki —aclaró con su cara de póquer.

Kurosaki puso cara de no entender nada, ¿qué tenía que ver su zanpakutô? Las demás shinigamis comenzaron a soltar risitas tontas y Rukia comenzó a jalar del brazo a su esposo para que se fueran inmediatamente.

Cuando ya estaban a una buena distancia, pudieron escuchar a Matsumoto gritar:

—¡Que disfrutes del _mini Zangetsu_, Rukia! —para después estallar en risas con las demás shinigamis.

Más tarde —en su departamento—, Rukia le explicaría a Ichigo lo del _mini Zangetsu_. Ocasionando que el shinigami sustituto se sintiera en un principio abochornado por la sinvergüencería de su mujercita, para acto seguido sentir su ego elevarse hasta la estratosfera... ¡Hombres!

Lo bueno fue que _mini Zangetsu_ no la dejó dormir en toda la madrugada.

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

**FIN**

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

* * *

**Nota mía: **

Una reunión de chicas es muy peligrosa para algunos, una mente pervertida, como la de Matsumoto, es peor :3

Nos leemos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Ichigo y compañía son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**Nota: **Hirako Shinji tiene una sonrisa... sexy (?).

* * *

**Pastillita Tres**

**"Notitas"**

**

* * *

**

Descifrar jeroglíficos, sí, eso era lo que él intentaba hacer. No había otra forma de llamar a la notita que le dejara Rukia pegada a la refrigeradora; para, según ella, indicarle lo que le tocaba hacer una vez llegara del trabajo.

Habían decidido dividirse los quehaceres del departamento y cada uno hacía algo diariamente, sobre todo, desde que la Kuchiki empezara a ausentarse algunas horas de su hogar también.

De un tiempo acá, la shinigami había decidido empezar a trabajar a medio tiempo, y qué mejor lugar, que en su propia tienda de peluches. Estaba abarrotada de conejos horrorosos como Chappy. Hasta habían diseñado junto a Ishida un muñeco especial llamado: "Embajador Alguita" en honor del Wakame Taishi, supuesta _creación artística _de Byakuya. El mal gusto corría libre en la familia Kuchiki.

Volviendo a su dilema, no conseguía entender nada de la notita caricaturesca de Rukia. Habría sido preferible que al menos le dejara algo escrito, pero no, la shinigami había hecho puros dibujos de Chappy haciendo alguna cosa. Ichigo no lograba entender nada, y estar viéndolo tanto tiempo ya le estaba causando mareos y dolor de cabeza.

Justo cuando estaba por rendirse con el dibujo, llamaron a la puerta. Kurosaki fue a abrirla rápidamente esperando que fuera Rukia y terminó encontrándose con Renji.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Ichigo, sin saludar, con su ceño muy pronunciado debido al malestar por la notita.

—Linda manera de saludar —respondió Abarai—, ¿y Rukia?

—Lo siento, pasa —abrió la puerta más para que el teniente entrara—. La enana debe de estar aún en la tienda.

Luego de que Renji se acomodara en uno de los muebles a esperar tranquilamente a Rukia, ya que tenía un encargo para ésta de parte de su hermano, decidió preguntarle al Kurosaki qué era lo que lo tenía de tan mal humor, y sobre todo, ¿qué tenía ese papel que tanto miraba?

—¿Qué tanto miras?

Ichigo despegó los ojos del papelito y respiró profundamente antes de contestar. Después de todo, Renji no tenía culpa de que él fuera incapaz de comprender la jodida nota.

—Una nota de Rukia.

—¿Y por eso tanto fastidio? —preguntó Abarai sin comprender el porqué del malestar.

—No entiendo nada —respondió éste—. No sé por qué siempre tiene que dibujar a este puto conejo.

—Oh, vamos, ¿cómo no vas a poder entenderlo? —dada su experiencia adquirida desde hace algún tiempo en descifrar caricaturas de la Kuchiki, Renji se sentía lo suficientemente experto en poder con la notita y alzó la mano exigiéndola—. ¡Dámelo!

Kurosaki se la dio y esperó que el pelirrojo pudiera con ella. Al cabo de diez minutos de absoluta concentración, Renji habló.

—Si lo miras desenfocando los ojos, aquí puede observarse a un Chappy intentando subirse a una caja.

Ichigo se acercó al teniente para ver lo que decía éste. Desenfocó la vista y logró captarlo.

—Sí, tienes razón —respondió de buen ánimo—, aunque más parece un Chappy inclinado sobre algo cuadrado, debe de ser la lavadora —ahora sí empezaba a comprender qué quehaceres le tocaba hacer.

El pelirrojo siguió observando y conforme iba percatándose de los dibujos, sus ojos se abrieron más y más.

—Y éste parece un Chappy de espaldas y con las patas levantadas —Renji miraba con los ojos totalmente abiertos—. Aquí parece un Chappy en el piso sobre rodillas y codos —el muchacho tragó saliva—. En esta pareciera que se encuentra…

Y el teniente llegó a su límite de mirar cosas porno.

—No puedo con esta mierda —chilló Abarai, tirando sobre el mueble la notita para levantarse indignado.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Kurosaki sin entender.

—¿Pero qué tiene en la cabeza esa mujer?

—Lo mismo de siempre —Ichigo seguía sin comprender.

—¿Qué? ¿Siempre te deja ese tipo de notas?

—Claro, desde que estábamos en la escuela —Kurosaki lo pensó unos minutos y siguió—. Incluso lo puso en acción en mi cuarto cuándo nos conocimos.

Renji se quedó con la boca abierta y al cabo de unos segundos reaccionó.

—¡Par de enfermos! —exclamó y se volteó dispuesto a irse— ¡Me largo de aquí!

—¿Pero qué diablos…? —ahora sí que no entendía nada el pobre Ichigo.

No pudo ni terminar de preguntar, ya que el teniente se había largado azotando la puerta. Kurosaki, con cara de alucinado total, no entendía a qué venía tanto drama por ver al mugroso conejo interpretando diferentes acciones. En la primera imagen, obviamente Rukia se refería a que debía echar la ropa en la lavadora. En la siguiente imagen del Chappy de espaldas y con las patas al aire, era porque tenía que arreglar la bendita gotera del lavadero de la cocina. La tercera imagen del conejo de rodillas, era porque ese día muy temprano se le había caído un pendiente a la enana debajo del mueble y debía buscarlo.

En la última estaba un Chappy con la cara acalorada y babeante, simplemente indicando que debía comprar helado de chocolate, el favorito de la shinigami. Así que… ¿qué rayos le pasaba al pelirrojo?

Renji se iba pensando que ese par eran unos sucios pervertidos. Suerte tenían de estar ya casados o el capitán Kuchiki los despedazaría a ambos. Aunque no era como si pudiera ir donde él y decirle que a su hermana le gustaba dibujar conejos en posiciones pornográficas.

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

**FIN**

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

* * *

**Nota mía: **

Apuesto a qué pensaron igualito a Renji :)

Y mil gracias por sus reviews, me pone en é_xtasis_ que les agrade y logre sacarles una sonrisa.

Nos leemos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Ichigo y compañía son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**Nota: **¡Protesto! ¿Por qué el Bankai de Gin no llegó hasta hueco mundo para cortarle el uniforme a Byakuya?

* * *

**Pastillita Cuatro**

**"Cine"**

**

* * *

**

Cuando Rukia le dijo: "Vamos al cine, Ichigo" —con todo y sonsonete teatral—, él decidió aceptar para despejarse del estrés laboral y salir a divertirse con ella. Incluso, se preparó mentalmente para soportar la película que elegiría la morena; ya se esperaba entrar a ver alguna película infantiloide como "Chappy in Wonderland", que se había estrenado recientemente, o una de esas películas donde lloraban a moco tendido. Pero nada le preparó para lo que eligió su mujercita.

Antes que nada, debió haberse dado cuenta que la mayoría de las veces —por no decir todas— que iban al cine, siempre compraban los boletos juntos o bien la enana los compraba vía telefónica estando él presente. Su error fue no preguntar qué película había elegido ésta en su tiempo libre, ahora lo estaba pagando caro.

Está bien, sólo debía respirar profundamente y tratar de explicarle a Rukia de qué género era la película que iban a entrar a ver si seguían en esa cola aguardando a entrar a la sala siete; una vez hecho eso, salir de ahí e irse a una de las salas contiguas a ver otra película, pero, ¡maldición! ¿cómo sacaba el tema con tanta gente alrededor?

Ahí vamos…

—Rukia, ¿no te gustaría ver otra película? —consultó como quien no quiere la cosa Ichigo, mientras observaba de reojo a la morena.

—¡Claro que no! Esta se ve estupenda.

—Ah, pero creí que querías ver esa de Chappy —trataría de convencerla para ir a ver a ese horrendo muñeco. Entre la película que iban a entrar a ver y Chappy, prefería con mucho ver al conejo infernal.

—Estaba pensando en ver esa, pero la cambié por esta nueva película… ¡el título es genial! —contestó emocionada la Kuchiki, ya que esperaba con ansias verla.

—Pero Chappy también es… es…

—¿Es qué? —preguntó enfadada, ya se esperaba algún insulto a su adorado conejito por parte del bestia de Ichigo.

—Es también... genial —lo último le salió con cara de dolor al Kurosaki.

—¿Qué? —¿habían escuchado bien sus oídos? ¡¿Ichigo había dicho que su conejo amado era genial?!

No, no podía ser cierto. En todo el tiempo que llevaba con Ichigo, ni una sola vez el jodido idiota había hablado bien de su conejo; es más, se la pasaba burlándose constantemente y diciendo que era "un conejo mutante" engendrado en alguna mente retorcida. Incluso una vez dijo, mientras se carcajeaba, que Chappy había sido creado por Aizen para joder las mentes de las mujeres shinigamis.

Así que de la boca de Kurosaki no había podido salir eso de genial, ¿no? Pero su esposo contestó…

—Ya sabes, después de verlo tantas y tantas y tantas veces, uno llega a esa conclusión —que un rayo lo fulminara ahí mismo y que lo salvara, empezó a chillar la voz interna del Kurosaki—. ¿Por qué no vamos a ver esa película?

Ah, no, aquí se cocía algo ¿qué estaría escondiendo Ichigo? Se lo sonsacaría sutilmente.

—Ya estamos aquí —primero preguntaría—. Además, ¿desde cuándo piensas que Chappy es genial?

—Desde hace poco, volviendo al tema de la película, ¿por qué no vamos a…? —y fue cortado por su mujer.

—¿Qué tan poco?

—Poco de poco —respondió rápido y siguió intentando salir de ahí—, ¿por qué no…?

—¿Qué tan poco de poco?

—¡Desde hace diez minutos! ¿Contenta? —chilló molesto el Kurosaki—. Ahora sí, ¿podemos irnos a…?

—¿Me quieres decir qué diablos te pasa? — nada con las sutilezas, a atacar directamente—. Y ni se te ocurra meter a Chappy.

Quedaba poco tiempo para entrar a esa sala infernal a ver la película, tenía que hacer lo que un hombre tenía que hacer. ¡Valor, Ichigo! No importaba la vergüenza que pasarán, total, ya tenían la atención de todos los ahí presentes.

—¿Sabes más o menos de que va la película, Rukia? —ya sólo quedaban cinco minutos para entrar a la sala, debían salir de ahí ya.

—Claro, sobre una chica superdotada que lucha contra mafiosos —contestó la morena.

Oh, dios, esto era peor de lo que imaginaba, pensó Ichigo.

—¿Sabes qué hace la chica? —preguntó.

—Es maestra —respondió inocentemente Rukia—, al parecer lo hace estupendamente bien porque leí que tenía muchos alumnos aplicados.

Por ahí alguien trató de ocultar una carcajada con tos, el tipo se tapó la boca cuando Ichigo lo miró queriendo asesinarlo.

—¿Sabes que la película es un _pink-film_, Rukia? —ya estaba dicho, ahora sí entendería.

—¿Significa rosa, no? Ya sabía que debía tener alguna escena romántica.

Ichigo se quedo de piedra, ¿qué tan poco informada estaba ella?... Y sin darse cuenta empezó a entrar a la sala siete por los jalones de Rukia para que caminara rápido porque ya estaban entrando.

Unos minutos más tarde, Rukia entendió que _Pink-film_ no tenia nada que ver con algo romántico, simplemente era la definición japonesa para el cine porno. También entendió que la protagonista no era una superdotada enseñando a niños, sólo le gustaba tomar el papel de maestra para dar _lecciones_ de otro tipo.

En resumen, _The Glamorous Life of Sachiko Hanai_ quedó marcada a fuego en la mente de la shinigami… y en la de su esposo.

¿Quién dijo que las hormonas de Ichigo no entraban en calor al ver un porno?

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

**FIN**

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

* * *

**Nota mía: **

Todas las ideas pervertidas que obtuvo Ichigo (después del cine) fueron por culpa de Sachiko... ¡de verdad!

¡Mil gracias por sus reviews! Y la película si existe, no la he visto pero para la info están el Google y Wikipedia ;)

Nos leemos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Ichigo y compañía son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**Nota: **Urahara Kisuke tiene una mirada sexy... ¿Pero si no le veo los ojos? te preguntarás... Bueno, eso lo hace sexy :)

* * *

**Pastillita Cinco**

**"Pastel"**

* * *

Se observaban midiéndose con la mirada; sentados frente a frente, aguardando a que el otro hiciera el primer movimiento para atacar. No había forma de que alguno se rindiera en esta contienda, estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera con tal de ganar y quedarse con la última porción del _tesoro_ que estaba sobre la mesa.

Nunca habían estado más concentrados en algo; sin pestañar incluso, para no perder detalle del otro. Si tenía que correr sangre… correría, pero antes, intentarían usar todas sus armas de persuasión para alzarse con la victoria y si tenían que comportarse como dos perros rabiosos… lo harían.

Ichigo hizo el primer movimiento, acerco sutilmente su mano al preciado _tesoro_ sobre la mesa y cuando estaba a dos centímetros de alcanzarlo, Rukia bloqueó su movimiento con su propia mano.

_Si el idiota creía que podía obtenerlo, estaba muy equivocado._

Ambos se clavaron la mirada nuevamente y con un gruñido de insatisfacción empezaron a recoger los brazos a sus costados. No habían pasado ni dos segundos cuando Rukia, en un ataque sorpresa, intentó hacerse con el _tesoro_. Ichigo logró con las justas impedirle ganar, elevando un lado de la pequeña mesa para procurar que el objeto codiciado de deslizara a un lado.

_Si la enana creía que podía quedárselo, estaba muy equivocada._

Durante un minuto sólo se escuchó el tic tac del reloj cercano a ellos y el ambiente se fue espesando por la tensión generada por ambos. Ninguno dispuesto a que el otro se comiera el último pedazo de pastel que quedaba sobre la mesa.

La shinigami, viendo que no podría ganar por la fuerza, decidió usar otras _armas_. Se reclino en su asiento con un suspiro quedo ante la atenta mirada de Ichigo.

¿Qué se traería entre manos?, se preguntó inmediatamente el shinigami sustituto, porque no creía ni por un segundo que la enana se rindiera tan rápido.

Su pregunta fue respondida cuando Rukia, haciéndose la inocentona, se movió imperceptiblemente hacia un lado logrando que la bata que vestía se deslizara unos centímetros por el hombro derecho.

¿Así que la muy maldita creía que podía ganar con una táctica tan sucia? chilló coléricamente la voz interna de Kurosaki; bueno, normalmente siempre se salía con la suya, pero esta vez se juró solemnemente que no. No se dejaría.

Rukia lo miró y se percató de la determinación en la cara de Ichigo, ¿Así que no quería caer en su treta? Oh, bueno, seguiría por ese caminito para ver cuánto duraba su esposo.

La morena empezó a abanicarse con la mano izquierda el rostro.

—¿Pero qué calor hace, no? —preguntó sin dejar de abanicarse.

—No tengo calor —respondió secamente el shinigami,

—¿No?... Yo sí tengo —y continuó—, por eso, ni bien llegué del trabajo me fui directa a darme un baño, incluso no me quise poner más ropa.

—No tengo calor —volvió a repetir evasivamente Kurosaki.

—Algo anda mal en ti —respondió Rukia y decidió ser más audaz, llevo su mano al escote de la bata y lo abrió unos centímetros para empezar a abanicarse la zona descubierta.

—No tengo ca**-**calor —Kurosaki valientemente intentó sonar normal a pesar de trabarse en la última palabra.

Fatal error el tartamudeo final, la Kuchiki se regodeó en su victoria cercana y decidió seguir. De manera descarada cruzó los brazos bajo los pechos y logró que estos se alzaran y el escote se abriera más. Vamos**,** que toda mujer, por más que tuviera los pechos pequeños, sabía cómo lucirlos.

Ichigo era hombre, y como todo hombre, su cuerpo reaccionó como se esperaba. Sus pobres hormones empezaron a calentarse y su cerebro mando un orden directa a sus ojitos de no perderse el espectáculo frente a él. Es decir, mirada directa a los pechos de su esposa.

Pasados unos segundos interminables, pudo apartar la vista y subirla a los ojos burlones de Rukia.

—Eres una sinvergüenza —le soltó ceñudo, mientras internamente se repetía _no bajes la mirada_, _no bajes la mirada_…

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué? —preguntó la morena, alzándose de hombros y logrando exponer más carne.

—¡Tramposa pervertida! —gritó Kurosaki y prosiguió— Puedes quedarte con el cochino pastel de chocolate, ya no lo quiero.

Y se levantó dispuesto a no hablarle en lo quedaba de día, castigándola con el látigo de su indiferencia, aunque antes debía ir a darse un baño.

Ichigo no dio ni tres pasos cuando Rukia se arrepintió y decidió ser buena.

—Ya**,** Ichigo, pero en verdad quería el último pedazo de pastel —una idea tomo forma en su cerebro y soltó—. Además tengo un disfraz.

—¿Un disfraz? —preguntó desconcertado el shinigami sustituto.

—Ishida vino hoy a la tienda y me encargo algunos disfraces. Como entre ellos estaba el de una maestra, decidí traerlo a casa; ya sabes, por la última película que vimos.

Una sonrisa pervertida —digna de un hijo de Isshin Kurosaki— se extendió por el rostro de Ichigo y con los ojos brillantes le dijo a su esposa:

—Perdonada, pero trae el pastel de chocolate también.

Así, el par de esposos pervertidos decidieron jugar a _la maestra mala y el alumno castigado_, practicando lo aprendido en la última película que vieron en el cine. Total, al día siguiente era domingo y tenían el día libre.

¿Y el pastel? ¡Vaya que sirvió!

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

**FIN**

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

**Nota mía: **

Chiquitito por falta de tiempo y no hay nada que hacerle, sigo encaminada por el caminito de la perversión…

Nos leemos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Ichigo y compañía son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**Nota: **Senbonzakura en su versión materializada es sexy… imagínate que dentro de esa armadura esta una réplica de Byakuya sin ropa ;)

* * *

**Pastillita Seis**

**"Taza"**

* * *

_Crash _fue el sonido estruendoso que hizo la taza al caer y hacerse pedazos.

Lo primero que pensó Ichigo Kurosaki al verla esparcida en el piso de su cocina fue en su puñetera mala suerte… ¿tenía que romper justo la taza favorita de su mujer? Suspirando se agachó a levantar el cuerpo del delito antes de que llegara su esposa. No fuera ser que Rukia, presintiendo el accidente de su amada taza, apareciera por arte de magia y lo colgara de sus partes nobles.

Y él no estaba siendo irracional respecto a que ella lo colgaría por romper accidentalmente a Dumbito —nombre con que bautizó su cónyuge a la taza por tener forma de ese elefante orejón de Disney—; desde que adquirió el fetiche por ese paquidermo mutante, Rukia había empezado a comprar películas, sudaderas, accesorios y demás cosas de ese animalejo, siendo el tesoro de su colección la susodicha taza.

Así que: o bien arreglaba la taza o se despedía de su hermoso cuerpecito.

Al terminar de recoger todos los pedazos esparcidos se dio cuenta que no habría forma de arreglarlo. Lo único que le quedaba era irse de compras en busca de la misma taza, y mejor si se apuraba, ya que le quedaban sólo dos horas antes de que Rukia llegara. Cogiendo al vuelo su billetera, abrigo y los restos de Dumbito en una bolsa, salió rumbo al centro.

Doce tiendas y sesenta minutos después, tiró la toalla. Le quedaban aproximadamente cuarenta minutos para que la Kuchiki llegara a su hogar y eso sin contar los veinte minutos del viaje de regreso, lo que daba como resultado que debía mover el culo rápidamente unos veinte minutos más en busca de una solución.

Y como tiempos desesperados requerían de medidas desesperadas, no tuvo mejor idea que regresar a casa y hacer uso del mejor pegamento que encontrara, quizás tenía suerte y Rukia no usaba la taza esa noche, así al día siguiente podría conseguirla en algún lado.

Reunió todos los pedazos de la taza rota y los puso sobre la mesa y fue en busca del _Super Glue_.

Poniéndose manos a la obra pegó todas las piezas como pudo y, al sentir que alguien abría la puerta de su departamento, procedió a dejarlo en el estante de la vajilla para acto seguido intentar despejar el olor del pegamento sacudiendo los brazos frenéticamente.

En vista de que el olor seguía siendo penetrante y los pasos de su mujer se acercaban a la cocina, puso en movimiento su cuerpo y en tres saltos llego a la puerta, la abrió de un manotazo y por poco le da a Rukia. Ésta, utilizando la agilidad que la caracterizaba, dio una voltereta invertida para esquivar la puerta; una vez de pie, encaró a su maridito.

—¿Qué te pasa imbécil?

—Perdón, no pasa nada, solo me llamo la atención el ruido.

—¿Te asustaste creyendo que era un ladrón? —preguntó algo burlona la Kuchiki.

—Claro que no, creí que era el gato molesto de la vecina de arriba que se había vuelto a meter por alguna de las ventanas.

—Ya claro, de seguro el gato haría ruido girando la llave en la puerta y acercándose con pasos sonoros.

—Hm.

—Eso creí, cuidado con mojar los pantalones, Kurosaki —provocó Rukia.

Ichigo intuyó que era mejor no seguirle el jueguito y dejarla creer lo que quisiera, ahora lo apremiante era sacarla rápidamente de la cocina y llevarla, si era posible, fuera de la casa. Claro, lo más sensato era invitarla a comer fuera.

—Oye, enana, ¿por qué no salimos a cenar fuera?

—¿A cenar? Pero si tú nunca quieres salir, vives la vida dormitando en cualquier parte. Incluso pareces una masa deforme color naranja sin vida.

_Desgraciada… _

—Pero hoy estoy con ganas de salir, así que salgamos —intentó una sonrisita—, ¿te parece?

—¿Estás sonriendo o mostrando tus espeluznantes dientes y encías, Kurosaki?

_Respira, Ichigo, respira…_

—¿Quieres salir o no?

—Si tanto lo pides aceptaré tus ruegos, pero yo elijo el lugar —Kuchiki dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir y su esposo, rechinando los dientes, la siguió.

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

Al día siguiente, Kurosaki se levantó muy temprano como todos los días desde que había empezado a trabajar. Realizó todos sus rituales mañaneros y despidiéndose de Rukia se dispuso a irse al hospital; cuando estaba bajando las escaleras del tercer piso escuchó su nombre siendo chillado de una forma terrorífica.

¡Mierda! Se le había olvidado por completo esconder bien la taza, ahora solo le quedaba regresar arriba a disculparse o hacerse el desentendido y correr, aunque lo último era de cobardes.

Ichigo era a veces tonto, pero de imbécil no tenía un pelo, así que corrió… ¡Qué carajo! Mejor que dijeran "aquí corrió" que "aquí murió", más tarde intentaría aplacar la ira de su esposa.

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

**FIN**

ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ

* * *

**Nota mía: **

Esta idea la tenía rondando en la cabeza desde que observe a una conocida casi asesinar a su novio por romperle su taza azul-cielo(según ella la describió); en serio, un poco más y le rompe en la cabeza toda la vajilla al novio, el pobre tipo tenía una cara de no entender nada.

Nos leemos.


End file.
